Make it Stop
by xXduchessXx
Summary: Ichigo is tired of the death and misery that comes with his unwanted job. Shiro is the light of escape when the world becomes too much. HichiIchi. Rating may rise. Please see important message on profile!
1. Apathy

**Make it Stop**

**Summary:** Ichigo is tired of the death and misery that comes with his unwanted job. Shiro is the light of escape when the world becomes too much. HichiIchi. Rating may rise.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach doesn't belong to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi inside. If it's not your cup of tea then why did you click on it?

**A/N:** This is now beta'ed to match with the latest chapter. Now Shiro's speech matches. Everyone bow down to TealEyedBeing and go and read her stories! Freakin Awesome stuff, let me tell you… (A/N posted 11/16/09)

x`x`x`x

Ichigo walked down the streets of the upside down world. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to know that outside, Rukia's body was spread across the pavement in a gory tapestry of blood and innards. He didn't want to think about his youngest sister, unconscious in a white bed, being treated by their father. He didn't want to go on another mission. He didn't want to think about how he had failed.

"**What 'cha doin' down here King?"** Shiro asked. **"I thought ya hated this dump?"** Ichigo didn't answer.

Right now, this dump was the nicest place in the world for him. No Byakuya ordering him around, no Renji making fun of him, and no Hollows other than the one that he knew he wouldn't have to fight. The redhead slinked his arms around Shiro's waist and buried his nose in the albino's neck. Shiro smelled nice, kind of like how the air smelled when it rained. Ichigo took a deep breath. He wouldn't have to think here.

"**Uh, King? Not tha' I don' appreciate th' attention, but wha' th' fuck are ya doin'?" **Once again, Ichigo didn't answer. No thinking, not here. He pushed Shiro down to the ground and lay with his head in the Hollow's lap. No more thinking.

x`x`x`x

The doctors were baffled. There had been five bodies at the scene of the "bombing". Three had been adults that had been drinking in the nearby bar. Two had been students. The students had been identified by sobbing friends as Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia had been dead when the ambulance had arrived, but Ichigo had had no external injuries. The confused nurses had done tests for three days straight before they were forced to admit that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the boy, aside from the fact that he wouldn't wake up. Within a week of Ichigo being admitted to the hospital, an anonymous payment was received to cover a room and any treatment that one Ichigo Kurosaki would need for the next month. After the money ran out, another envelope of money was received weekly, paying for the bare necessities that Mr. Kurosaki could not afford to pay. Friends and family visited frequently for the first few weeks, but gradually visits slowed to a trickle, till the boy's family was coming only once a week, and his friends almost never.

Therefore, when two solemn gentlemen requested access to Ichigo's room claiming to be old friends, the kind hearted nurse let them in gladly, thinking that it was wonderful that some of the boy's friends still cared enough to visit. She left the men alone, both of them standing over Ichigo's bed.

"He should be awake by now." The red haired man whispered, moving a few of the tubes that fed the boy away from his face. "It's been four months. The black haired man showed no compassion.

"He is hiding. He could be awake now, but he doesn't want to, so he hides inside his mind. I would even bet that he can hear us right now, Renji, calling him the coward he is. To hide when he is needed." Renji didn't reply. Byakuya looked down at Ichigo with a sneer. "Here me now, the Soul Society has been paying your hospital bills. Next week, the usual payment will not be delivered. Your father is not poor, but he is not rich enough to support your family and to pay for you to laze around in a hospital room all day. Think about your options." The captain swirled around on his heel and glided out the door. With one last lingering look at the substitute shinigami's face, Renji followed.

x`x`x`x`

Ichigo was lying in his favorite position: face up towards the sky with his head resting in Shirosaki's lap. It didn't rain in the upside down world any more. Now, white fluffy clouds blew across the sky, morphing into different shapes, merging with larger storm clouds, and only occasionally letting raindrops fall to gently splat on the redhead's face. Here, it was always quiet and peaceful. Well, almost always.

"**So, King, whatcha' gonna do 'bout th' assholes?"** Ichigo threw an arm over his eyes mumbling. **"Wha' was tha' King? I couldn'' hear ya!"** Shiro ran his hand through orange strands, tugging sharply. Ichigo moved his arm and glared up at his Hollow.

"I said shut up!"

"**But if ya talk then so can I! Tha' was yer rule, remember?" **Ichigo muttered again and replaced his arm over his face. Shiro tugged it away, frowning.

"**Seriously, whatcha' gonna do? I know ya don' wanna strain yer family wit' a bill they can't afford. An' th' bastards at th' Soul Society won' pay it anymore. You can't jus' sit 'ere."**

"Since when do you care?!" Ichigo snapped.

"**Since ya came in 'ere."** Shiro pointed out calmly. He rubbed his cold white hands through hair and across tense muscles gently. **"I know ya care an' if yer in a bitchy mood, it starts rainin' again."** It was true, small raindrops were already falling. With a groan, Ichigo pulled himself up.

"I don't want to leave. I don't care about that world. I like it in here, with you." Shiro pulled the redhead into a hug, cooing.

"**Awww! I love you to shnoogums! But ya really do hafta go. I'll be right 'ere wit' ya all th' way. I'll talk t' ya in yer dreams, ya can spend th' nights wit' me an' when we're alone, I'll come t' ya, 'kay?"**

"Fine." Ichigo grumbled. "Five more minutes." Shiro giggled, but didn't protest, running his fingers through the smooth hair again.

Ichigo had been fragile from the start. Shiro hadn't been able to make him talk for a whole week, and when he finally did, sentences were composed of only two or three words. By the time Shiro had the whole story; Ichigo had been in the sideways world for three weeks. Shiro had hidden for a while after that. He had needed to rethink his situation. His plan, in the end, had been simple. Ichigo was hurting, malleable. Shiro was the one that he had come to for comfort. If the Hollow played his cards right, he would have his King eating out of his hand by the time he left. Shiro had known from the beginning that the Soul Society wouldn't keep paying the bills for long. He had only a few more weeks to make his plan work.

In the end, the Hollow's hopes were achieved. Even though Ichigo knew that Shiro was a Hollow, someone he had been told to hate and fight, Shiro had been the one to comfort him. Shiro had been there for him when he was falling apart. The best part was that the albino would never leave him, like everyone else seemed to. He would always be there in the back of his mind. The man gave good advice, too. He could comfort him and help him make a decision like no one else had ever been able to. Shiro was Ichigo's friend, and Ichigo loved him.

Shiro was actually getting more out of this than he had expected, truth be told. He had the redhead under his thumb, but it was more than that. Shiro loved the feeling he got when Ichigo would look up at him and smile. He loved the way that Ichigo would listen to him so attentively, always doing whatever he was told. Ichigo didn't want to think, so Shiro would think for him. When Ichigo had started to kiss him, Shiro had shrugged and accepted it. It had seemed to make the redhead feel better. Soon though, the Hollow was the one to initiate the kisses, and make out sessions became common. The two would seek comfort in each other's warmth. They both derived pleasure from the act and when the world seemed so shitty, what was wrong with taking pleasure where you could? Shiro knew that Hollows weren't supposed to love, but he was fiercely protective of his King, and he didn't know what else to call the feelings he harbored for Ichigo. The albino leaned down and kissed his King softly on the forehead.

"**Times up King." **Ichigo pouted, but got up anyway.

"You won't disappear?" He asked quietly. Shiro giggled in his own special, insane way.

"**Nope! I'll always be right 'ere!"** The grinning Hollow rapped his knuckles gently against Ichigo's forehead before leaning in to kiss it. Ichigo accepted the kiss gladly, starving for love and affection. Shiro turned him around and gave him a gentle shove. **"Go on."** He whispered. With that, Ichigo disappeared; back into the real world.


	2. Restart

**Restart**

**Summary**: Ichigo is tiered of the death and misery that comes with his unwanted job. Shiro is the light of escape when the world becomes too much. HichiIchi. Rating may rise.

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me.

**Warning:** Yaoi inside. If it's not your cup of tea then why did you click on it?

**A/N**:Wow, I actually got in another chapter before I left… wow. It's short but oh well.

Thanks to my Awesome Beta, TealEyedBeing! Go and read her stuff 'cause it's awesome. And she even updates regularly, unlike me… *weeps* I'm sorry that you don't get your updates frequently, but frankly, this is something that I do when I've got time, and right now, I don't have time.

Italics is thinking

x`x`x`x`

Ichigo opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, his muscles felt like jelly, shaky from disuse. His mouth was dry and he could feel needles pricking into his skin, pumping artificial nutrients through his body. He almost turned around and ran back to Shiro right then. He had forgotten just how miserable this world could be.

'_**Shhhh, King. I'm 'ere. Ya need t' stay there, remember? Ya should have a semblance of a normal life.' **_

'_Normal means no shinigami, right?'_ Ichigo asked timidly. Shiro growled back at him.

'_**They come near ya an' I'll rip their arms off!'**_The hollow's voice grew gentler. _'__**Ya are mine an' I am yours, m' King. I won' let those bastards near ya again.'**_ Ichigo relaxed.

'_Yours.'_ He whispered mentally.

'_**Mine.'**_ Shiro replied. A nurse burst into the room, ruining the moment. Seeing that Ichigo's eyes were open, she shrieked in joy and ran to fetch a doctor. From that moment on, things passed in a blur of action. Doctors came and went. Endless questions were asked. Ichigo's family burst in as well, about an hour after Ichigo woke up.

"Oh thank god!" Yuzu cried, reaching out to hug him. Ichigo stiffened and pushed her away roughly. Only Shiro could touch him like that. Even his sister hugging him felt…wrong now. The hug was too hot, too shaky. He looked at Yuzu blankly, unable to understand why she looked so hurt. He belonged to Hichigo Shirosaki, she should have known that. She should have never tried to touch him.

"Ichigo, it's me Yuzu, why can't I hug you?" The girl was on the edge of tears now. Ichigo didn't deign the stupid question with a reply, retreating back into his head instead, listening to Shiro's soothing voice.

'_**Yer so good King. Ya were right t' push her away. Only I can touch ya now.'**_ Ichigo could practically feel the cold fingers trailing up and down his sides and chest.

'_Yes, yes. Yours!'_ Ichigo felt the invisible arms tighten around him and smiled.

x`x`x`x`x`

"So what's wrong? He's awake now isn't he? He should be fine!" Renji insisted. He had come over with Orihime and Ishida to check in Ichigo. The redhead had been released from the hospital yesterday and the three had come to congratulate him. Well, Orihime and Ishida had come to congratulate him. Renji was supposed to be asking him when he would be ready to go back to work.

"He's been….weird…since he woke up. He won't let anyone touch him. Not even the doctors. He eats, and reads to catch up on school, but he hardly ever talks. He likes to eat. He eats everything slowly, like he's savoring it. And he always thanks me for cooking, he never did that before. Sometimes, I find him staring out into space. When he gets like that… It's like he can't hear us. Like he's off in his own little world. He only reacts when we touch him. Dad's starting to think about sending him to a psychologist." Ishida's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It's that bad? You don't think that his…condition will improve with time?" Yuzu looked like she would burst into tears any moment.

"He's just gotten worse! Here, he's always in his room. You can see if you can get him to talk with you." Yuzu left the trio at Ichigo's door, running down the hallway to get back to her beloved kitchen. The three looked at each other cautiously before Orihime squared her shoulders, pushing out her abnormally large breasts and opening the door.

"Ichigo?" She called. Ishida walked in behind her, scanning the room cautiously. His eyes landed on Ichigo and he shivered. The boy was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. His eyes were open. He blinked occasionally and his breathing was normal. But he didn't react to Orihime's call. The substitute shinigami just sat there, with a creepy smile on his face, like he knew something they didn't and it amused him. The old Ichigo would have stood up; yelled at Renji maybe, brushing off their worries. Yuzu's words echoed in Ishida's mind. 'When he gets like that… It's like he can't hear us. Like he's off in his own little world…'

Renji, spooked by the silence, walked forward and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder.

"Don't ignore us man!" Ichigo stopped ignoring him all right, but when the skinny boy, made slighter by his stay in the hospital, grabbed Renji's hand and threw the tattooed man across the room, the shinigami thought fuzzily that maybe ignoring was better.

"Don't touch me." Ichigo's voice was ice, with a hint of arctic wind. "No one is allowed to touch me." Ishida and Orihime took an involuntary step backwards. This was not the Ichigo they knew. Timidly, Orihime stepped forward.

"I-Ichigo-kun. We came to see if you were alright after being in the hospital."

"So why didn't you come while I was in the hospital, eh? I spent four months there. The only time you ever came was to identify Rukia, you only visited me as an afterthought. After all, the invincible Ichigo is never hurt badly enough for it to matter. He doesn't need anyone to care about him." The boy's voice was mocking and sharp. He aimed to cut, and his words carved shame into the trio's foreheads. All of a sudden, his face changed. A caring, gentle smile over took his features and he trailed his fingers over his book. The red head acted as if they had suddenly disappeared from the room "Yes, yes I know you love me." The insane change was enough to drive the timid Orihime from the room, sobbing with fright. Ishida followed, not wanting to remain in the room with the crazy boy any longer. Renji stayed, but the effort of putting on a fake smile made his muscles bunch.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you? You'll never be able to come back to work if you keep acting like this." Ichigo's attention abruptly snapped back to the tattooed vice captain.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that my friend. I won't ever be coming back to work again." He giggled insanely at the expression on Renji's face. "Yes, go on, go and tell you captain. I'll be just fine here with Shiro." Renji made one last, brave attempt to figure out what was going on.

"Who's Shiro?" Ichigo smiled gently.

"The voice inside my head. Now go on, go report to Byakuya how crazy I am now. I don't even want to be here you know. But Shiro says that this is good for me, that I shouldn't put such a strain on my family by staying in the hospital. He say's I have to get used to this world again because if I spend too much time with him now my body will die." Ichigo sighed regretfully. "Stupid, weak thing. I suppose I'll be acting "normally" in time to start school again next Monday though." He looked up sharply. "Why are you still here? I told you to go away." Renji ran from the room, shaking. That wasn't Ichigo.

x`x`x`x`x`


	3. Help

**Help**

_**Summary: **_ Ichigo is tiered of the death and misery that comes with his unwanted job. Shiro is the light of escape when the world becomes too much. HichiIchi. Rating may rise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach doesn't belong to me.

_**Warning**__**:**_ Yaoi inside. If it's not your cup of tea then why did you click on it?

_**A/N:**___To help with some confusion. Yes, Ichigo may be a little out of character, but think about what he's been through. He's gone just a liiiiitle bit crazy. Yeah. Hichigo (sometimes referred to as Shiro) feels protective of Ichigo. He knows what will happen to Ichigo if he acts to abnormal, so he pushes Ichigo to get good grades and spend at least some time in his families presence. The Soul Society paid Ichigo's hospital bill because he is the best soldier they have and they want him back. To clarify about Rukia, her gigai (I think that's right, correct me if I'm wrong) was killed, but her soul was relatively unharmed, and she has come back to the high school in a different gigai.

If anyone feels that this story is worth their time, and wants to beta for this, or one of my other stories, please PM me.

X~X~X

Ichigo walked down the school hallway, headed for seventh period. He sneered as another student brushed against him, trying to make it to his class on time. They were all idiots. He shouldn't have to be here with them. He was already so tired of all this! It was amazing how the fast paced human world could seem so dull compared to the sideway's world inside his head. Only another hour and he would be able to go back. Hichigo was always there, waiting for him. They couldn't talk much during the school day because it distracted Ichigo and he would completely zone out in the middle of a lecture. Sometimes they would exchange a few quick words in the hallway's but mostly, Hichigo slept and remained a silent, comforting presence in the back of his mind, a cold riatsu enveloping Ichigo constantly.

The one upside to school was that every single one of his old friends thought he was mad. Apparently, Orohime had spilled the beans last Friday about his weird behavior. Now the students were avoiding him and the teachers were leaving him alone, preferring to call on the "normal" teenagers for answers. With no one to talk to and nothing better to do, Ichigo was already almost done with his homework. It was amazing how much time he had now that he was relaxed and free to do whatever he wanted without worrying about chasing hollows or appeasing his "friends". Rukia had already rushed out of one class with a hurried excuse about her sister falling down the stairs and needing to go home right away. Ichigo snorted as he slid into his seat. If that was what he had been acting like it was no wonder he had been failing school. Ichigo had promised Shiro that would do his best to get good grades, even if it meant *shudder* asking for help.

So far everything was going exactly how Ichigo had expected. Miserable, boring, and lonely.

Ichigo found that the less time he was able to spend with Shiro, the more time he spent thinking about what he used to do. He hated those memories. There was the blood and death and screams. Hichigo was coolness and freedom and light. There was pain and fear and panic. Hichigo was peace and love and acceptance. Hichigo didn't care how he dressed or what he acted like. He just loved Ichigo for what he was, just as Ichigo loved him. Taking out his Shakespeare book and turning to the back, Ichigo reviewed the words he already knew. Hichigo had gently badgered him into completing all the makeup work and he had finished the assigned reading for the week during lunch. The workload seemed incredibly light when you had this much time on your hands.

The red-head waited out the hour as patiently as he could and was the first one out of the door when the bell rang. The other kids exchanged whispers on how strange it was that the emotionless kid with the weird hair was so wired up to leave. Ichigo didn't care, he was out and home free. One mile home and he could lie down and retreat to Hichigo.

X~X~X~

" Hello King! Miss me?" Hichigo materialized behind Ichigo's shoulder.

"Shiro! Mmmm!" Ichigo tackled his hollow, forcing him to stumble back a few steps to keep his balance. He purred like a cat while nuzzling his face into Shiro's shoulder, ecstatic to be back with his beloved hollow. Shiro chuckled and pulled Ichigo's head us, kissing the mop of red fondly.

"Question still stands, did 'ja miss me?"

"Every second! Ichigo promised fervently. "Talking to you in my head just isn't the same. I don't wanna have to go to school!" he whined, squeezing Hichigo tighter around the waist.

"Awwww!" Hichigo crooned, pulling Ichigo up onto the bed that he had created there a few weeks ago. "I miss you too, but you still have to go. It keeps you out of the reach of the Soul Society for half the day and helps convince your father that you're still sane, even though we both know you're not." He teased.

"So mean." Ichigo said mournfully. His tone turned suggestive as he pushed himself up so that he was just millimeters away from his hollow's lips. "Make it up to me?" he breathed lightly.

Shiro attacked Ichigo's mouth willingly, focused solely on Ichigo's taste and the way that his groin was already beginning to ache. He had missed this, going without Ichigo for nine hours a day was going to be a challenge. Feeling Ichigo tugging on the bottom of his shirt, the hollow stood up impatiently to undress. The decorative clothes seemed cumbersome now as he fumbled with the straps on his pants. By the time all his clothes were in a pile on the floor, Ichigo had long since finished pulling off his simple shorts and T-shirt. Climbing up his partners body, Ichigo hungrily licked and bit at the pale skin. When he reached Shiro' s erection, he teased him by licking gently around the base and kissing the bulging head.

Panting, Shiro dragged Ichigo up and threw him down on the bed, positioning him so that they would be free to sixty-nine. Knowing from experience that Shiro would give as good as he got, Ichigo eagerly dew as much of Hichigo's erection as he could into his mouth, sucking eagerly. Shiro groaned as he returned the favor. Ichigo had definitely improved since his first time. The two of them stayed locked in that position for what felt like an eternity, but in reality couldn't have been more than a minute, before Ichigo drew back to pant. Shiro was waaaay to good at this. After a few more seconds of spoiling his partner, Shiro drew back as well.

"Had enough, King?" Hichigo teased, giving Ichigo's member one last lick before turning around so that he could look him in the face.

"Shirooooooooooooo!" The red-head whined, bucking his hips up. Hichigo laughed before leaning back down.

"I love you Ichigo."

Kurosaki Sr. puzzled when his son didn't come down for dinner, but when he saw him sleeping with such a happy smile on his face he left him alone till morning.

X~X~X~

Briiiiing!

"Stupid bell." Ichigo muttered, picking up his pace, he had woken up late that morning and was going to be late to class if he didn't hurry up. Sliding into his seat seconds before the final bell, Ichigo robotically began to take out his homework, binders, and pens, as he had every day for the past two weeks. He was beginning to get more used to school now, though not having Shiro around still made him moody and reclusive.

Amazingly enough, Ichigo had not yet been approached by the Soul Society. Shiro said that they were kindly giving him a chance to "recover" from his "episode" and would be around soon to bug him about not doing his duty. Ichigo had decided to just enjoy it while it lasted. The two didn't really have a solid plan for what they would do when Rukia or another shinigami tried to talk them into going back to work, but they were confident that they would figure something out. Ichigo had already done more than enough for that team of hypocritical assholes. As if reading his thoughts, Rukia slipped him a note as she walked past his desk, late as usual.

_Meet us on the roof during lunch._

Ichigo snorted. As if. He had better things to do with that time. Crumpling up the note, Ichigo made sure that Rukia was looking when he tossed it into the trash bin behind his chair, enjoying the look of frustration on her face. Annoying shinigami was fun, Ichigo decided to make a habit of doing it more often. Turning to his warm up, Ichigo applied himself dutifully to the lesson.

Rukia and the rest of the Shinigami made repeated and ever more frantic attempts to get Ichigo to meet them in private. Every time, the ex-fighter would take great pleasure in yawning and looking away. Once, just for shits and giggles, he had made out like Renji had been mugging him for his wallet, just as a teacher walked by. He was a very convincing actor. Renji had detention now.

Finally, just as Ichigo knew they would, the group became fed up with him and simply dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Why are you avoiding us?!?"

"I thought that would have been obvious." Ichigo sneered as he brushed away imaginary dust from his body, shuddering at the memory of the shinigami's hands. Orohime, who's presence had suppressed Ichigo, he thought he had scared her off, bravely stepped forward.

"I-Ichigo, why won't you come back? We n-need you!"

"Yeah right!" Ichigo scoffed, picking up his bag. "Aizen is dead, and you were doing just fine without me before he came along. You don't need me, you just want me to do your dirty work." Renji stepped forward in frustration.

"You were enjoying it! Sure you were a little stressed, but everything was-"

"Everything was not fine!" The group of shinigami took a nervous step back at the look on the red-heads face. "Don't any of you pay attention to anything!? Let's name off a few reasons why it is not "fine" shall we!" Ichigo stalked forward furiously, enjoying the look of fear on their faces. They knew he was more powerful than all of them combined, but they had never really appreciated it till now. "Blood, gore, death, Byakuya, blood, gore, death, harassment, blood, gore, death! Do you want me to go on? I can you know." The group of shinigami was silent, watching Ichigo with morbid fascination. "I miss Shiro. I'm going home."

In a last move of desperation, Renji lunged out and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "Look, just forget about your imaginary Shiro for a second and-"

"_**DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!**_" Renji was hurled across the room in an amazing display of brute strength. He smashed into the wall and slumped over dizzily. Running over to him in panic, Ruki and Orohime ran their hands over his body worriedly, asking him frantic questions in hushed voices. All three of them tried their best to sink into the wall when Shiro moved began to move towards them. He had taken over Ichigo's body as soon as Renji's fingers had dared to defile Ichigo's hands. The hollow had turned the body's pupils gold, and the iris's black. With his red hair tousled, his face stark white and his chest heaving from exertion, he looked like the devil himself. "_**If you so much as**__** breath**__** on him again, shinigami scum, Aizen will seem like a mosquito compared to the horrors I will inflict on the Soul Society. Ichigo is mine! You treated him like shit for too long, giving him all the hard jobs and standing in the sidelines to watch. The one time you actually stepped in to try and "help" him, you got yourselves killed, and almost killed him! He is mine to care for now, you ruined your chance. Now pass my message on, and leave us alone!"**_ Shiro locked the door from the outside on the way out. He knew it wouldn't really deter the cowards, but hey he wasn't above petty revenge.

"So you two have finally come to a peace?" Ishida melted out of the shadows where he had been hiding and listening to the conversation.

"_**What do you want Quincy?"**_

"Nothing. In fact I'm happy for you. Ichigo deserves better than those idiots. Tell him good luck from me, will you?" Shiro looked pensive for a moment before nodding his head, a short jerky movement.

"_**King says thanks. He's glad you haven't changed."**_ Ichida chuckled.

"No, I suppose I haven't. After you get past Ichigo's arrogant attitude, he really isn't that bad, as I'm sure you know, and he has improved drastically after his "illness". I do hope to spend more time with him during school. Maybe if I'm seen more around him, the shinigami will avoid me as well." Shiro laughed.

"_**I like you, Quincy. And I suppose that I wouldn't mind to much if you spent more time with King, so long as you don't interrupt our alone time. We need to go, We'll see you tomorrow."**_ Shiro walked down the hallway without further comment. The Quincy would be a good friend to Ichigo, he could act as intervention when Shiro was unable to physically do so himself.

"_Are you ok, King?" _Shiro asked anxiously in his head. He had been so furious when the filthy shinigami had touched his Ichigo that he had pushed his love's soul aside without thought.

"_I'll be fine, Shiro, I love you. Thank you."_ In the upside down world, Ichigo lay on their bed, smiling, waiting for Shiro to join him.


	4. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

_**Summary:**_ Ichigo is tired of the death and misery that comes with his unwanted job. Shiro is the light of escape when the world becomes too much. HichiIchi. Rating may rise.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach doesn't belong to me.

_**Warning:**_ Yaoi inside. If it's not your cup of tea then why did you click on it?

_**A/N:**_ I have a beta! TealEyedBeing, one of the most amazing Bleach Fanfic writers to grace this site, in my opinion, has lowered herself to my humble level and will be reviewing my chapters. If you see any marked improvement, it's her. I know my updating is slow, but in my defense, I really do try and make the chapters good before I post them. I review them at least three times myself before I even send them to my beta. You could also try to factor in the fact that I'm taking two AP classes, a foreign language, and playing the harp for practice, lessons, and performances. I do write… when I have time. Anyway, enjoy, and if you do review, which I would love, please thank TealEyedBeing! I'll be forwarding them to her so that she can see the rewards of her labor! Read her stories too… freaking amazing stuff, I'm telling you.

X~X~X~X~X~

"Ichigo!" Today, for the first time since Ichigo had gotten back from the hospital, Isshin was feeling optimistic. He had just made a deal that would be sure to improve the family's financial status. Karin hadn't been in a fight at school for a week, and Yuzu was making the most amazing dinner since… last week! Which was pretty darn amazing since last week had been this amazing homemade fried sushi with this sauce that Isshin could never remember the name of but he knew that he loved. To put the icing on the already fabulous cake, Ichigo's grades had improved immensely since the accident, and even though his son didn't have any friends, he had seemed happier over the past few weeks.

Waving enthusiastically at his son who was just walking in the door, (Ichigo still didn't like surprises, loud noises, or touching) Isshin smiled happily. Maybe with a little bit of luck and a miracle from God, his family would be somewhat normal, something he had been aiming for since he had retired from his position as Captain of the Tenth Division. He knew that his rather eccentric personality didn't really let him succeed, but hey, he tried. Now that he was, with a little difficulty, preventing himself from attacking Ichigo every time the boy walked into a room, his normality level was up a few notches! Looking at the portrait of Masaki with happy sparkles in his eyes, Isshin blew the picture a kiss and skipped away to work on his next patient, a girl with a twisted knee. Life was wonderful.

-

Ichigo nodded to his father with a small smile. His home life had been improving lately, what with his father finally getting the idea that his "surprise attacks" were not appreciated, and his sisters accepting his new, more withdrawn attitude. Hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes, Ichigo padded up to his room to drop off his backpack. He hardly ever had any homework; today there was only a permission slip for a biology lab that they were doing next week that he had to get his father to sign. They were going to be dissecting a series of bugs and animals, starting with giant grasshoppers and ending with frogs. Deciding that the form could wait, Ichigo lay down on his bed for a short talk with his favorite Hollow.

"_Shiro?"_

"_**Hell-o!"**_ The hollow replied, breaking the word up into two syllables.

Ichigo closed his eyes and slid into the sideways world. Sighing in contentment, he rubbed himself up against Shiro's chest. "Thank you for earlier."

"**Eh, I promised ya I would take care of ya. Ya'll never have t' go back t' th' bastards again. Ya will never have t' remember them again." **There was a brief lull in the conversation for a short kiss and a period of silent snuggling before Shiro spoke again. **"Ya don' mind me takin' over yer body t' speak t' them do ya? I know I didn' give ya a warnin' today, but I was jus' tryin' t' get th' assholes out of yer face." **

Ichigo looked up, surprised. "Not at all! You can have the shell anytime you like, well, except during class I guess, that would be bad. But I don't mind the rest of the time. You could even do it in front of my family if you want. I don't care."

"**Such a generous King!"** Shiro cooed, cuddling his lover tightly. **"I knew there was a reason I love ya."** Leaning down to kiss Ichigo, who murmured happily against his lips, Shiro sighed blissfully. This was the life. Ichigo loved Shiro's touch; having been starved of it for so long he now craved it whenever possible. **"Do ya have anythin' else t' do b'fore supper?"** White fingers were already trailing to the hem of Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in thought, trying to concentrate through the fog that Shiro's touch created.

"There's a…form…Dad has to sign…a …shower…I think-!" Ichigo cut off, gasping as Shiro twisted his nipple and suckled on his neck.

"**Hmmm. We'll hafta be quick then."** Shiro mused, slipping Ichigo's shirt off his body and returning to worshipping his chest. Aligning their legs so that each of them had the other's right leg pushed up against each other's crotch; Shiro began to rock his lower body gently, hissing at the feeling.

"Shiro!" Ichigo reached up and took Shiro's head in his hands, tugging him down for a kiss and rocking his hip's harder, begging for more friction, uncaring of the fact that when he returned to the real world he knew he would have a mess in his pants. The two continued to move together.

Shiro refrained from actually entering his strawberry, but he did finger and fondle him to a climax. Ichigo finished him off with his mouth as a reward. They made excellent lovers, perfect for each other, and always attuned to the others wants and needs. Ichigo gave Shiro one last passionate kiss and a whispered "See you tonight." as a goodbye before drifting back into the real world.

Groaning at his aches, Ichigo sat up and glared at the mess on his pants. His orgasms in his inner world always transferred over to the real world, which sucked, as he was almost never prepared had to have to wash his clothes several times a week.

Throwing his pants in his hamper, Ichigo hurriedly pulled on another pair and grabbing the form, he stomped down the stairs, giving a smile and a wave to his sisters in the kitchen before walking into the clinic area.

"Ok then, you won't be able to walk on it for a while, so use these crutches for the next two weeks, and then come back for a checkup and I'll see if it'll be alright to walk on then ok?" The girl on the bed nodded shyly as her mother thanked Isshin profusely for his help. Ichigo watched fondly as his father brushed off the thanks and laughed with his patient as they walked out the door.

_"Shiro?"_

"**Yeah King?"**

_"I'd like to do that… someday. Help people like that."_

**"Ya want t' be a doctor? Tha'd be cool."**

_"To help people without having to kill; that's what I want."_

"Hi, Dad." Ichigo said quietly to his father.

"Ichigo! How nice of you to come visit me! You leave me all aloooooooooone!" Ichigo ignored his father's antics.

"I need you to sign a form for me, it's for Biology, and we're starting dissections."

"Of course! Nothing more fun than dissecting fetal pigs! I'm so proud of you!"

"Its frogs and bugs, not fetal pigs, but thank you." Handing his father a pen and the form, Ichigo stared around the office as his father signed the form.

"Will you be home this Friday night? I wanted to take everyone out to dinner to celebrate my raise!"

"Dad, I'm always home on Friday nights."

"Ah, I know, just thought I'd ask!"

"Thanks Dad." Ichigo said, taking the form back. He was just about to walk out of the room when his father's next customers walked in. "Excuse me." he muttered awkwardly, trying to edge around them.

"Kurosaki, perhaps you would care to explain your words to my soldiers earlier today?"

Ichigo froze and started backing away into a corner.

"Shiro?" Ichigo's mental voice was trembling.

"**Shhhh King, I'll take care of it, relax, lemme help you. Relaaaaaax."**

Byakuya was ignoring Ichigo, focusing instead on Isshin. "Captain Kurosaki, I'm surprised you have let your son stray so far off of the straight and narrow path."

"**Captain?"** Ichigo didn't turn around, but he was listening closely.

"I gave up that post long ago Captain Kuchiki. And you promised to leave me alone."

"I am afraid that I was ordered to come to see just what is wrong with your son. Apparently, he's gone crazy, he attacked Renji this morning."

"Ichigo, is that true?" To his credit, Isshin's voice was steady.

"**He touched my King, and he's a shinigami. Did I need another reason to hit him. You 're lucky he isn't dead." **Byakuya was still calm.

"I heard about you too, Shiro. You are Kurosaki's hollow, correct?"

"**I prefer t' think of m'self as his protector. He certainly does."**

"You will tell me what happened. It is undermining the effectiveness of our work."

"**Yer mom undermines th' effectiveness of yer work."** Byakuya looked at Shiro oddly.

"I fail to see what my mother has to do with this problem. You are altering Kurosaki's perspective on life, and his effectiveness as a shinigami is being compromised. Therefore, you need to be disposed of."

Finally, Shiro turned around. Isshin paled at the difference in his son, but did not turn away.

"**I compromise him? How 'bout you? Did ya not compromise his effectiveness when ya sent him on so called suicide missions, tryin' to get him killed? How 'bout th' time when ya tried t' poison his food, an' it was m' senses tha' saved his life? Wha' 'bout then? Wha' 'bout th' time tha' ya used you reitsu t' subdue an' bent him over t' rape him an' then ordered him not t' speak of it again? How am I worse than you? I protect Ichigo wit' m' life. It is because of me tha' his continued existence is assured, because you see Captain,"** Shiro pulsed his reitsu and flashed across the room, pinning a still calm Byakuya to the wall, **"T'gether, we are stronger than we are alone. You are th' strongest Captain in the Soul Society tha' will willingly compromise our happiness, an' we can subdue ya easily. We will let ya go this time, we don' want a death sentence on our heads yet, but ya will leave us alone, or tha' will no longer be an issue."**

Now Byakuya was very pale. Shiro threw him across the room and turned his back on him, not even really caring when the man created a portal and stepped through it to the Soul Society. Hopefully, the message would get through this time. Shiro and his King could kick any of their asses, so leave them the hell alone.

"**Kurosaki-san?"** Shiro asked quietly. He knew that Ichigo still harbored some affection for his family and would be greatly hurt if his father rejected him.

"You are called Shiro then?" Isshin asked softly.

"**It started out as a joke. Shirosaki Hichigo, the opposite of King. Somewhere along the road it became my actual name. I like it."**

"Was what you said true, the things the Soul Society did to him?"

"**I would not lie about things like that."**


End file.
